custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Po-Matoran
Po-Matoran are a sub-species of Matoran who are imbued with the Elemental influence of Stone. History Similarly to all other Matoran sub-species, the Po-Matoran were conceived by the Great Beings on Spherus Magna. For a number of years, they aided in the early construction of the Matoran Universe with no worldly desires or true consciousness. After a considerable period of heavy labor, the Po-Matoran were eventually placed in strategic arid climates of the Great Spirit Robot, notably staking a regional foothold in Metru Nui and in the desert regions of the central Matoran Universe. Sharing their terrain with the larger Matoran populace, the Po-Matoran endeavored to carry out their purpose by maintaining their villages, to ensure the continued functionality of the Great Spirit. Shortly after the successful launch of the Matoran Universe, all Matoran gained true sentience due to Velika's tampering with the Matoran species. Although they continued their original task, Po-Matoran became imbued with emotions and became self-aware. Roughly 79,500 years ago, the Po-Matoran populace of Metru Nui was known to have come into conflict with their Ta-Matoran neighbors, following the unlawful sinking of several supply barges bound for the Furnaces of Ta-Metru. With the dispute escalating into a full-scale war, the Ta-Matoran populace became key proponents in the Metru Nui Civil War. Although the Brotherhood of Makuta would eventually intervene to end the conflict and restore Metru Nui, the Great Disruption would cause lingering hostilities and resentment between Ta-Matoran and Po-Matoran across the Matoran Universe. Abilities and Traits Po-Matoran are known to be a resilient and industrious tribe who put unbridled passion into everything they create. Rarely possessive of their creations, Po-Matoran are generally abrasive and aloof by nature. Possessing the vestiges of dormant Elemental Stone Energy, Po-Matoran possess a natural endurance and heightened pain threshold. Similarly to Ta-Matoran, Matoran of Iron have a degree of natural competency in mathematics, meaning that the profession of sculpting and crafting often suit Po-Matoran. Typically, Po-Matoran are known to adorn themselves in brown armor, usually complimented by tan or copper coloring, though Po-Matoran are also known to sport yellow as their primary armor color in some regions of the Matoran Universe. Known Po-Matoran *Aeza - Formerly, transformed into Toa *Ahkmou *Amahain - Formerly, transformed into Toa *Arkam - Formerly, transformed into Toa *Axon - Formerly, transformed into Toa *Axurm - Formerly, transformed into Toa *Behemoth - Mutated *Ceterode - Transformed into Toa; Deceased *Danza - Formerly, transformed into Toa *Davix *Dekar - Mutated *Fa - Part of the Splinters Alternate Universe *Feliax - Formerly, transformed into Toa *Forros - Formerly, transformed into Shadow Matoran *Goll - Deceased *Hakuru - Formerly, transformed into Toa *Hewkii - Formerly, transformed into Toa *Janus - Formerly, transformed into Toa *Kato *Kodan - Deceased *Lugat *Marolix - Formerly, transformed into Turaga *Merdana - Formerly, transformed into a Toa *Mexus *Modar *Nolbrunn *Omakah - Deceased *Piricos - Formerly, transformed into Toa *Poa *Pofiron - Formerly, transformed into Toa *Pohri *Pouks - Formerly, transformed into Toa *Rupiku *Sandara *Toka *Tokanga - Formerly, transformed into Toa *Varr *Vintharn - Formerly, transformed into Toa *Vormahk - Formerly, transformed into Rahaga *Whonako *Wreshi - Formerly, transformed into Toa *Velika - Technically a Great Being controlling a Po-Matoran vessel. Category:Po-Matoran Category:Stone Category:Matoran